A Type Of Cyber Love
by punkXrockXkid
Summary: Stan is going on a vacation with his parents for most of the summer, while Kyle's left behind to deal with the rest of South Park on his own. With just emails, instant messaging, and texts to his best friend...can they still find love. UPDATED
1. Chapter 1

**From: **StanMarsh92

**Date: **Thursday, May 21, 2011 12:32 pm

**To: **KyleeB

**Subject: **Missing you already!

Kyle have I told you how much I miss you? I can't believe my retarded parents are forcing me on this trip! Ugh, just kill me now. Why didn't you're mom let you come? But anyway, what are you up to?

* * *

**From: **KyleeB

**Date:** Thursday, May 21, 2011 12:35 pm

**To: **StanMarsh92

**Subject:** Re: Missing you already!

Dude you told me just five minutes ago, like before you even left! Speaking of which, it's only been five minutes so nothing is up. I know I know. You can get through it though, it's only two months. We'll have a whole month to hang out before school. Mom? Because she wants to make me suffer. I miss you too though.

* * *

**From: **StanMarsh92

**Date: **Thursday, May 21, 2011 12:39 pm

**To: **KyleeB

**Subject: **Re: Re: Missing you already!

Two months is a long time! You're going to take good care of Sparky? I'll email you back later. Dad is yelling at me to get off my phone. If you want you can text me. Not sure when I'll respond though. I have a feeling dad is going to make us do sing-along or something. Here I come, East Coast.

* * *

_Kyle sighed as he shut his laptop. Sure he had told Stan two months wasn't so bad, but for him it was going to be hell. More than half a summer with nobody but Eric, Kenny, and the rest of South Park, yeah it was going to be hell._

**A/N: I really wanted to try something different! So this whole story is going to be done with mostly email and text format. I'll throw in a phone call ever now and then I'm sure though. So please, please tell me what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

**From:** Kyle

Hey, you said I could text you so uh…I am. How's the hotel?

**MAY/22/1:18 am**

* * *

**From:** Stan

Kyle its one in the morning! Shouldn't you be asleep or something?

And the hotel is decent. It'd be great if I didn't have to room with Shelly! She snores!

**MAY/22/1:20 am**

* * *

**From:** Kyle

You have to room with Shelly? That's gonna be fun.

You're awake too! Besides I can't sleep right now.

**MAY/22/1:23 am**

* * *

**From:** Stan

Is something wrong? How come you can't sleep?

**MAY/22/1:23 am**

* * *

**From:** Kyle

Everything is alright I guess. Fatass and Kenny got in a fight today. They wouldn't tell me what it was about though.

It kinda bothered me. But really, why aren't you asleep?

**MAY/22/1:26 am**

* * *

**From:** Stan

A fight? Kenny probably just stole Cartman's snaky cakes. Don't let it get to you okay?

There is no reason to get worked up over nothing. I can't sleep because some redhead keeps texting me.

**MAY/22/1:29 am**

* * *

**From:** Kyle

Maybe, but it was just really weird. You're right, I'm sure they'll get over it. Sorry! I'll let you sleep if you want.

**MAY/22/1:31 am**

* * *

**From:** Stan

No its fine. I can't sleep knowing you can't sleep. Its a best friend thing lol

**MAY/22/1:32 am**

* * *

**From:** Kyle

Haha. Same here, but I'm alright now. That and I'm about to fall asleep on my phone. Good night Stan.

**MAY/22/1:32 am**

* * *

**From:** Stan

Night Ky. I'll talk to you in the morning.

**MAY/22/1:34 am**

* * *

Kyle _smiled lightly at his phone before shutting it. He closed his eyes and let the grip on his cell loosen, but Just before he drifted off to sleep his phone began to vibrate once more-_

**From:** Kenny

Kyle U up?

**MAY/22/ 1:38 am**

* * *

_**A/N Thanks for the reviews! They mean so much to me. And I've said it once, I'll say it again, I hope you all enjoyed. Also what do you think of the line divides? Are they helping, are they confusing you? Let me know! Just the for the record: I don't own South Park. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_Kenny knew it was late, but this was important. It couldn't wait any longer. Nervousness filled him, while he waited for Kyle's answer.

* * *

_

**From:** Kenny

Kyle U up?

**MAY/22/1:38 am

* * *

**

**From: **Sexy Ass

Kind of, sort of…why what's up?

**MAY/22/1:39 am

* * *

**

**From:** Kenny

Cartman told me some things 2day. If its true U can just tell me. Im not mad!

If U are I mean

**MAY/22/1:39 am

* * *

**

**From:** Sexy Ass

Kenny I'm a lot of things. Jewish, short, very tired. You're going to have to extrapolate.

**MAY/22/1:42 am

* * *

**

**From:** Kenny

I just did that. Give me a few minutes and I can give it another go for ya ;)

**MAY/22/1:43 am

* * *

**

**From:** Sexy Ass

Good night Kenny. I'm going to bed now.

**MAY/22/1:43 am

* * *

**

**From:** Kenny

Wait! Kyle dont go yet. U still didnt answer me…

**MAY/22/1:45 am

* * *

**

**From:** Sexy Ass

Alright, what is the question Kenny? Make it quick, I'm falling asleep.

**MAY/22/1:48 am

* * *

**

**From:** Kenny

Do you like me?

**MAY/22/1:51 am

* * *

**

**From:** Sexy Ass

You're keeping me up just so you can ask that question?

Dude, yes I like you. You're my friend.

**MAY/22/1:52 am

* * *

**

**From:** Kenny

Not in the friend way…look its alright. A lot of ppl get crushes on me. Im use to it.

**MAY/22/1:53 am

* * *

**

**From:** Sexy Ass

WHAT? No! I like you in the platonic way. What did that fatass tell you? You're just my friend!

**MAY/22/1:53 am

* * *

**

**From:** Kenny

Im not mad really! I understand these kinds of things! We can work through it 2gether, dont be ashamed Kyle!

**MAY/22/1:55 am

* * *

**

**From:** Sexy Ass

Damn it Kenny! You're ego is bigger than Mackey's head! Im not in love with you!

**MAY/22/1:55 am

* * *

**

**From:** Kenny

Denial is never the answer…Love? UR just confused! I promise that I will make this as not awkward as possible!

I wont let this change our relationship!

**MAY/22/1:58 am

* * *

**

**From:** Sexy Ass

I'm going to bed! And for the record I am NOT in love with you! You've lost your ever loving mind!

**MAY/22/2:01 am

* * *

**

**From:** Kenny

Good night Kyle. I'll come by later and see how ur holding up. Sleep tight my lil jew Muffin.

**MAY/22/2:02 am

* * *

**

_Kenny couldn't explain the excitement he felt. He did feel bad for Kyle, really. But just the thought of his affections made him smile. No...could it be that it just kyle who made him smile? _

_**A/N: For God's skake, what am I doing now? You guys like this right? Anyway, thank you all so much for the reviews! They make this story possible! **_


	4. Chapter 4

**From: **KyleeB

**Date: **Friday, May 22, 2011 9:13 pm

**To: **StanMarsh92

**Subject: **Kenny-fucking-McCormick

Dude, you are not going to believe what Kenny's got stuck in his head. Do you remember when I told you about the fight? Turns out Cartman told him that I was madly in_ love _with him! Ugh he just left like five minutes go, he's been over all day Stan! I swear if he says 'it's not your fault' one more time, I'm going to slap the dumb outta him! PS: what have you been up to?

* * *

**From:** StanMarsh92

**Date:** Friday, May 22, 2011 7:18 pm

**To:** KyleeB

**Subject:** Re: Kenny-fucking-McCormick

Are you shitting me! Did you tell him you're not? I mean, not that I would care or anything…but you'd tell me right? You wouldn't keep something like that from me would you? It's fine just sightseeing so far. Nothing much to look at really.

* * *

**From:** KyleeB

**Date:** Friday, May 22, 2011 9:22 pm

**To:** StanMarsh92

**Subject:** Re: Re: Kenny-Fucking McCormick

No Stan. I didn't tell him I wasn't in love with him, in fact I let him fondle me on the kitchen table…Of course I told him! You know how he is. Once he's convinced, it's hard to change his mind. And yes, you know I'd tell you if I was in love with Kenny. BUT I'M NOT!

* * *

**From:** StanMarsh92

**Date:** Friday, May 22, 2011 7:24 pm

**To:** KyleeB

**Subject:** Re:Re:Re: Kenny-Fucking -McCormick

Ahhh! Don't you cyber yell at me D: But damn this is some fucked up shit right here.

* * *

**From:** KyleeB

**Date:** Friday, May 22, 2011 9:24 pm

**To:** StanMarsh92

**Subject:** Re: [Kenny-Fucking-McCormick]

You're telling me!

* * *

**From:** StanMarsh92

**Date:** Friday, May 22, 2011 7:26 pm

**Subject:** Re: [Kenny-Fucking-McCormick]

Alright so you aren't in love with him. What do you plan on doing? You can't just let him keep thinking you are. He's set in his ways dude, kind of like somebody else I know! You'd better tell me everything. You've only got one super best friend!

* * *

**From:** KyleeB

**Date:** Friday, May 22, 2011 9:29 pm

**To:** StanMarsh92

**Subject:** Re: [Kenny-Fucking -McCormick]

Yeah, who's a million miles away and won't be back for 59 more days. I don't have any plans so far, I mean what the hell do you think I should do? He's my friend. I don't wanna hurt his feelings. You know I tell you everything already Darsh!

* * *

**From:** StanMarsh92

**Date:** Friday, May 22, 2011 7:35 pm

**To:** KyleeB

**Subject:** Re: [Kenny-Fucking-McCormick]

I don't know. Tell him to fuck off or something. He'll understand. And I'm not a Darsh, Rtard. But Hey I'm gonna go take a shower before bed.

* * *

**From:** KyleeB

**Date:** Friday, May 22, 2011 9:39 pm

**To:** StanMarsh92

**Subject:** Re: [Kenny-Fucking-McCormick]

Stan, that's so mean! And it won't work, I tried it earlier. Bed? Oh yeah, I keep forgetting about the time difference. Alright, make sure you do text me! I'm not an rtard. Later Dude.

* * *

_Stan chewed nervously at his bottom lip. Kyle and Kenny? No, that'd never happen. Right? Shaking the thought away, he shoved his laptop back into its case and went to order Shelly out of the shower.  
_

_**A/N: Damn, your comments never stop making me smile. I love you guys! Thanks for reading, and I think everyone knows I do not own. And uh, you enjoyed it right? **_


	5. Chapter 5

**From:** GingerJew

Hate you so much Cartman. I really, truly mean that.

**MAY/24/ 1:02 pm**

* * *

**From:** Fatass

Nothing personal Jew, but I'm not going to go through another boring summer. This is going to be like Pay preview!

**MAY/24/1:04 pm**

* * *

**From:** GingerJew

I hope you know I'm friends with Craig and Damien. Between the two, you don't stand a chance! Craig is going to kill with his death glare and Damien is going to eat your soul.

**MAY/22/1:07 pm**

* * *

**From:** Fatass

Yeah cause I give two shits about Tuckers pissy attitude and Damien's ragging hormones.

**MAY/24/1:09 pm**

* * *

**From:** Fatass

OMG! Just wait until Stan comes back. He's going to be so pissed that his little Jew flower doesn't have his flower anymore…

**MAY/24/1:09 pm**

* * *

**From:** GingerJew

That didn't even make sense to you, did it?

**MAY/24/1:11 pm**

* * *

**From:** Fatass

Fuck you, I don't need to make sense!

**MAY/24/1:13 pm**

* * *

**From:** GingerJew

Well, I'm glad. Because you don't! I can't believe you told Kenny I liked him. That's low even for you Fatboy

**MAY/24/1:15 pm**

* * *

**From:** Fatass

The bad guys have more fun, Kyle. Common known fact, get over it.

**MAY/24/1:16 pm**

* * *

**From:** GingerJew

Do you have any idea what it's like to have Kenny McCormick's pity? I don't think I've ever been more pissed off at you than I am right now.

**MAY/24/1:18 pm**

* * *

**From:** Fatass

For the last time. I don't fucking...CARE! Besides, the real fireworks come after Stan gets back. It's gonna be like fucking gladiators.

**MAY/24/1:19 pm**

* * *

**From:** GingerJew

What do you mean?

**MAY/24/1:19 pm**

* * *

**From:** Fatass

God Kyle, you're so stupid!

**MAY/24/1:20 pm**

* * *

**From:** Fatass

You like Stan. Stan likes you. Kenny likes your ass. What I mean is that Stan is going to be furious when he finds out Kenny has the hots for you.

**MAY/24/1:22 pm**

* * *

**From:** GingerJew

God Cartman, you're so illogical! Stan doesn't even like me like that. He already told me he wouldn't care if I got with Kenny (which will never happen) And Kenny just likes the ego boost.

**MAY/24/1:25 pm**

* * *

**From:** Fatass

Aw, what's wrong? Feeling dejected?

**MAY/24/1:26 pm**

* * *

**From:** GingerJew

You don't even know what that word means.

**MAY/24/1:28 pm**

* * *

**From:** Fatass

Yes I do, you smart ass Jew! I'm going to text Stan and tell him you're making a porno with Kenny tomorrow.

**MAY/24/1:29 pm**

* * *

**From: **GingerJew

He won't believe you anyway. He hates you, as do I. And don't belittle my people.

**MAY/24/1:30 pm**

* * *

**From:** Fatass

As do I hate you! He's gonna be all like 'Holy shit! I'll kick that poor ass of his' and then he'll show up with a lightsaber and kill Kenny.

**MAY/24/1:32 pm**

* * *

**From:** GingerJew

You bastard!

**MAY/24/1:32 pm**

* * *

**From:** GingerJew

Sorry-habit.

**MAY/24/1:33 pm**

* * *

**From:** Fatass

Whatever Jewloop. I'm just excited to watch them kill each other. So badass.

**MAY/24/1:35 pm**

* * *

**From:** Ginger Jew

Too bad for you, because there won't be any fight. Stan and I are only friends. Straight friends and Kenny is like…well I don't know about him.

**MAY/24/1:37 pm**

* * *

**From:** Fatass

Uh, okay sure. When are you going to admit it and stop being a fucking pussy about all of it? And Kenny will fuck anything that moves.

**MAY/24/1:38 pm**

* * *

**From:** GingerJew

Argh! WE AREN'T LIKE THAT! Yeah I know.

**MAY/24/1:38 pm**

* * *

**From:** Fatass

You haven't even thought about him like that? I mean, really, what are you trying to cover up? We all know you're a flaming pillow biter.

**MAY/24/1:40 pm**

* * *

**From:** GingerJew

No, I've never thought about in that light! He's my best friend!

**MAY/24/1:41 pm**

* * *

**From:** Fatass

Yeeaah, just like you and Kenny don't do it in the butt yester day. I get ya.

**MAY/24/1:43 pm**

* * *

**From:** GingerJew

Sick dude!

**MAY/24/1:43 pm**

* * *

**From:** Fatass

Even if you haven't thought about, I'm sure Stan has thought on it enough for both of you. God this is going to be funny!

**MAY/24/1:45 pm**

* * *

**From:** GingerJew

I doubt it! Why do people keep making accusations about my love life?

**MAY/24/1:46 pm**

* * *

**From:** Fatass

This summer is going to be so badass. Hella-fuckin' balls to the wall awesome.

**MAY/24/1:49 pm**

* * *

**From:** GingerJew

So far this summer is turning out to be shitty. I can't believe Stan left me here with you two.

**MAY/24/1:49 pm**

* * *

**From:** Fatass

Aw, somebody is missing his faggy lover.

**MAY/24/1:50 pm**

* * *

**From:** GingerJew

Fuck you!

**MAY/24/1:51 pm**

* * *

**From:** Fatass

Kenny's got that covered.

**MAY/24/1:52 pm**

* * *

**From:** GingerJew

He's trying to help me get over him. So no! Wrong again.

**MAY/24/1:53 pm**

* * *

**From:** Fatass

If he really didn't like you, why would he spend so much time trying to convince you that you are in love with him? That you're the one with a problem?

**MAY/24/1:55 pm**

* * *

**From:** GingerJew

You just misread everything! I can't stand you!

**MAY/24/1:56 pm**

* * *

**From:** Fatass

Oh Kyle, I'm going by the store later. Did you want me to stop and pick you up some?

**MAY/24/1:57 pm**

* * *

**From:** Ginger Jew

Some what?

**MAY/24/1:57 pm**

* * *

**From:** Fatass

Tampons for that bloody vagina of yours! Haha bye Jew, have fun.

**MAY/24/1:59 pm**

* * *

_Eric smiled as he turned his phone off. All was going according to plan. The seed was planted and now there was nothing left to do, but water it and watch it grow._

_"Eric Hun, would you like some cake? It's fresh" _

_"Yeah I want some cake!" The brunette jumped of his bed and rushed down to the kitchen for a slice of his mom's cake. _

**A/N:Alright guys, first and foremost...you rock at reviews. Thank you so much. In this chapter *long ass chapter* I kind figured Eric would use proper grammar for the most part. He's pretty smart if you think about it. I went through hell trying to get this right XD So many things went wrong. I was worried about the length of this too, do any of you spend an hour texting just for the sake of an argument? I hope you enjoyed it! **


	6. Chapter 6

**From:** Stan

Hey Kenny, long time no talk. Got a minute?

**MAY/29/8:20 PM**

* * *

**From:** Kenny

Stan my man! For you-yeah I think i can find some time ;)

how is New York?

**MAY/29/10:21 PM**

* * *

**From:** Stan

It's pretty good. The food here is awesome. But I kind of wanted to talk to you about something.

**MAY/29/8:22 PM**

* * *

**From:** Kenny

Bring me back something! Sure what do you wanna talk about? by the way do you know what Kyles favorite flower is?

**MAY/29/10:24 PM**

* * *

**From:** Stan

What?

**MAY/29/ 8:24 PM**

* * *

**From:** Kenny

His favorite flower. He doesn't really seem like a rose type of guy to me. But what did you say you need?

**MAY/29/10:26 PM**

* * *

**From:** Stan

Why are you getting Kyle flowers Dude? And him actually.

**MAY/29/8:27 PM**

* * *

**From:** Kenny

Hes been really down lately. I wanted to cheer him up! What about him?

**MAY/29/10:30 PM**

* * *

**From:** Stan

So you're buying him flowers? What's up with you two?

**MAY/29/8:33 PM**

* * *

**From:** Kenny

Oh shit…he hasn't filled you in?

**MAY/29/10:33 PM**

* * *

**Stan: **

To a point yes, but I'd like to hear your side.

**MAY/29/8:35 PM**

* * *

**From:** Kenny

its not a big deal but hes got a crush on me. I think its kinda cute lol

i'm just confused as to why he won't admit it…what does he say about me?

**MAY/29/10:36 PM**

* * *

**From:** Stan

Maybe because he doesn't Dude? And you think him liking you is cute? uh not much Kenny.

**MAY/29/8:38 PM**

* * *

**From:** Kenny

Sort of yeah. just because it's Kyle you know? I'd be pissed if it was Eric or like fucking Pip. maybe hes just embarrassed

**MAY/29/10:39 PM**

* * *

**From:** Stan

No, I don't know…

You don't care that one of your best friends has feelings for you?

**MAY/29/8:41 PM**

* * *

**From:** Kenny

Not really. Why would i? Kyle IS cute! He's smart, funny, easy to talk to…and hes always around when I need him ;)

**MAY/29/10:43 PM**

* * *

**From:** Stan

WHAT!

**MAY/29/8:43 PM**

* * *

**From:** Kenny

Haha Relax! But you have to admit the kid's got a nice ass on em. Kyle is pretty sexy all 2gether. Dont tell him but if things were different id totally date him. seriously.

**MAY/29/10:47 PM**

* * *

**From:** Stan

The fuck Kenny? I gotta go.

**MAY/29/8:49 PM**

* * *

**From:** Kenny

Wait! So was that roses or not?

**MAY/29/10:49 PM**

* * *

**From:** Kenny

Stan?

**MAY/29/10:54 PM**

* * *

**From: **Kenny

STAAAN! what about sunflowers? yes or no?

**MAY/29/10:59 PM**

* * *

_Stan stared in disbelief at his cell phone. He shook his head and tossed the device across the room. Roses or Sunflowers, what the hell kind of question was that? Kyle wasn't exaggerating after all. The only question left was why was he upset about all it? "It's because he's your best friend; you can't let Kenny take advantage of him!" Stan told himself. _

"_Shut up! I'm trying to sleep, Trud!"_

_**A/N: Have I told you how much I love the reviews? Really though, they are the best! Thank you guys so much! So I'm hoping this chapter was decent? Just a little side note: I've had my PM off for a few days but its back on now so if anybody needed anything I'm good again. **_


	7. Chapter 7

**From:** StanMarsh92

**Date:** Wednesday, June 1, 2011 10:08 AM

**To:** Eric_is_awesome

**Subject:** FIX IT!

Fatass you have really done it this time. I can't believe you'd tell Kenny that Kyle was interested in him. Do you know what kind of position you've forced Kyle into? I mean really, this is too much and you need to fix it. You need to tell Kenny that it was just a joke. Seriously.

* * *

**From**: Eric_is_awesome

**Date:** Wednesday, June 1, 2011 12:14 PM

**To:** StanMarsh92

**Subject:** Re: FIX IT!

Um, let's see here…NO! I'm not going to, I'm going to sit back and watch. Why, you ask? Because I hate them both. Listen Stan don't be uptight just because you have to share your little Jew. You're the one who left. You practically feed Kyle to the wolves.

* * *

**From:** StanMarsh92

**Date:** Wednesday, June 1, 2011 10:23 AM

**To:** Eric_is_awesome

**Subject:** Re:Re:FIX IT!

No I did not! And I'm not uptight. I feel bad for Kyle! I don't like to see my friends upset. You're playing with everyone's emotions. Not like you haven't done it before…but I'm not going to let you or Kenny fuck around with my best friend.

* * *

**From:** Eric_is_awesome

**Date:** Wednesday, June 1, 2011 12:25 PM

**To:** StanMarsh92

**Subject: **Re:Re:Re: FIX IT!

Don't try and deny it fag. I told Kyle and now I'm telling you: I don't give a damn about either of you butt fuckers! Look I'm really busy, Kenny is planning on asking Kenny out today. I wanna be there when it happens XD Oh God this is gonna be good! Later bitch tits.

* * *

_Stan slammed his laptop shut, so far New York had not been enjoyable. If he wasn't worrying about Kyle, he was trailing after his parents down crowed streets…missing Kyle. He was going to find a way to fix this. He may be miles away but that didn't mean he couldn't get on a plane, get home, and kick some ass. Either way he would save Kyle from his dipshit friends._

**A/N: Guys, I'm sorry this chapter was not as good as I wanted it to be. Also forgive the lateness. And please visit my profile for the poll on this. There you will find more detail and be given two choices concerning A Type of Cyber Love future **


	8. Chapter 8

**From:** Marsh  
Hey Craig. I need some advice.

**JUN/2/3:16 PM**

* * *

**From:** Tucker

No.

**JUN/2/5:17 PM**

* * *

**From: **Marsh

Come on I don't know who else to talk to. Please?

**JUN/2/3:19 PM**

* * *

**From:** Tucker

Talk to Kyle.

**JUN/2/5:20 PM**

* * *

**From:** Marsh

I can't it's about him, and Cartman is the reason for it so he obviously doesn't care. Kenny is out because it's about him too.

**JUN****/2/3:23 PM**

* * *

**From:** Tucker

Talk to Clyde or Token because I obviously don't care either.

**JUN/2/5:24 PM**

* * *

**From:** Marsh

What would you do if somebody asked Tweek out?

**JUN/2/3:26 PM**

* * *

**From:** Tucker

If you have something you need to say, you better think twice. I will not hesitate to beat the shit out of you, Marsh.

**JUN/2/5:26 PM**

* * *

**From:** Marsh

Relax! I wouldn't dream of it. I know you guys haven't declared anything but he IS your best friend and so I figured you could help me out. You know best friend-to-best friend.

**JUN/2/3:29 PM**

* * *

**From:** Tucker

For the last time. I am NOT your friend. I hate you and you still owe me 100 bucks. I want that back.

**JUN/2/5:30 PM**

* * *

**From:** Marsh

Yeah, yeah whatever. What would you do if you left the state and somebody started to hit on Tweek? And it was clear he was interested but they wouldn't let up?

**JUN/2/3:31 PM**

* * *

**From:** Tucker

That wouldn't happen because I wouldn't go without Tweek.

**JUN/2/5:34 PM**

* * *

**From:** Marsh

Ugh, I mean hypothetically speaking. What would you do?

**JUN/2/3:35 PM**

* * *

**From:** Tucker

Hypothetically speaking…I wouldn't go without Tweek.

**JUN/2/5:38 PM**

* * *

**From:** Marsh

Craig! Come on dude. Work with me here. Kenny is gonna ask Kyle out and I need advice. I'm just trying to help a friend out you know?

**JUN/2/3:39 PM**

* * *

**From:** Tucker

Doesn't change the fact I still wouldn't have gone. Helping a friend out? Sure and if I had wheels I'd be a wagon.

**JUN/2/5:42 PM**

* * *

**From:** Marsh

Fine whatever. Dont help me than. See if we ever invite you to Peru again.

**JUN/2/3:45 PM**

* * *

**From:** Tucker

I'd be soo lucky. I'd come home and kick Kenny's ass. Shouldn't be too hard.

**JUN/2/5:46 PM**

* * *

**From:** Marsh

Its not like I can just come home and start a fight with Kenny. Besides hes my friend dude.

**JUN/2/3:48 PM**

* * *

**From:** Tucker

Oh and Kyle isn't? Sometimes you have to pick sides. I didn't think choosing would be an issue for you. It IS Kyle after all.

**JUN/2/5:50 PM**

* * *

**From:** Marsh

I like them both but it's different with Kyle.

**JUN/2/3:51 PM**

* * *

**From:** Tucker

Than stop being a pussy and get your man back.

**JUN/2/5:53 PM**

* * *

**From: **Marsh

Damn it! I wish people would stop saying hes mine. Its NOT like that!

**JUN/3:55 PM**

* * *

**From:** Tucker

Fuck Stan, why do you have make things so ridiculously complicated? If you like him so much than you have to go after him. Don't stand around like an idiot. Because believe it or not, he's not going to

wait forever on your ass.

**JUN/2/5:56 PM**

* * *

**From:** Tucker

And don't consider that advice. I still hate you guys.

**JUN/2/5:56 PM**

* * *

**From:** Marsh

I still hate you too. And thanks I won't.

**JUN/2/5:58 PM**

* * *

_Craig looked over at Tweek and fought down a silly grin. He watched with interest as the blond carefully sipped at his coffee. Sadly, in the back of Craig's head…he knew Tweek couldn't wait forever either. _

**A/N: I'm finally back in the swing of things! It looks like most of you are interested enough to not mind a wait. However I promise not to wait weeks before updating. Thanks so much for the support. You guys are great! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Kenny McCormick:  
**Heyy its me!

* * *

**Kyle Broflovski:**  
Kenny I know it's you. What's up?

* * *

**Kenny McCormick:**  
NM jus wondering if U wanted to hangout today

* * *

**Kyle Broflovski:**  
Hangout?

* * *

**Kenny McCormick:**  
Well I was thinkin that we could hit up McDonalds and then go see a movie after

* * *

**Kyle Broflvoski: **

I'm a little short on cash dude. Maybe next time, sorry.

* * *

**Kenny McCormick:**  
its no problem! You didnt expect me to ask you out and then make you pay did you?

* * *

**Kyle Broflovski:**  
Um…wait what? You asked me out?

* * *

**Kenny McCormick:**  
dinner and a movie. I know your a man but ima treat you like a lady

* * *

**Kyle Broflovski:  
**Kenny what the hell?

* * *

**Kenny McCormick:**  
Hey! I jus because I cant afforded Burger King doesnt mean I cant provide! D:

* * *

**Kyle Broflovski:**

Dude you're crazy, seriously? I don't like you like that, I don't want to go out on a date with you, I'm sorry Kenny but I only see you as a friend.

**Kenny McCormick:**  
I think its cute how U wont admit it still 3  
Its okay I'll play along ;)

* * *

**Kyle Broflovski:**  
Kenny no! I'm being for real!

* * *

**Kenny McCormick: **  
I get it! Okay um..Kyle please please go on a date with me. I know U DONT have any feelings for me and I kno U DONT think Im sex on legs but please go out with me just this once! How was that?

* * *

**Kyle Broflovski:**  
Really Kenny? I have run out of excuse for you.

* * *

**Kenny McCormick:**  
Flattery will get U everywhere Kyle.

* * *

**Kyle Broflovski:**  
You know what because there is no reasoning with you at all, about anything…EVER. I'll go with you.

* * *

**Kenny McCormick:**

awwh thanx sugar butt! Pick u up at 7

* * *

**Kyle Broflovski:**

I should have said no.

* * *

_Kyle sighed and shut his laptop quickly, not wanting to continue his conversation with Kenny. He knew it was probably a mistake to say yes but he was still determined to set Kenny straight. "Stan please come home soon." He whispered to himself. _

__

**A/N: Hey, I know it's been a long time! But I thought I would give this story another try. A lot of what happens from here depends on the reviews I get, if you guys like I'd be more then happy to keep working on it but if not I think I'll move on to something else. I'm really nervous about this actually. It's been a year since I've worked on anything. Yikes! Good reviews maybe please?**


End file.
